Miss Destiny and Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley
by NarcisaMcLean
Summary: Beiley Montez es la mejor amiga de los Gemelos Weasley desde que llegó a Hogwarts. Ella es la cuarta pieza dentro del grupo de los alborotadores del colegio; a junto con Fred, George y Lee. Pero con el tiempo se hartará de la bromas de sus amigos y recurre a los servicios de la contrabandista bruja Miss Destiny: Enemiga de negocios y bromas de los gemelos Weasley.


- ¡Aun no puedo creer que esa _"Miss Destiny"_siga vendiendo sus asquerosos productos! - dijo mi amigo Fred molesto mirando más envoltorios de bromas tirados por toda la sala común de Gryffindor

- No se para que alegas tanto - le dije mientras leía la nueva edición de la revista _"Corazón de Bruja"_- No creo que esa _"Miss Destiny"_te afecte tanto la vida

- Beiley, esa bruja esta boicoteando el negocio de nuestros sortilegios, se supone que eres nuestra amiga y debes apoyarnos

La cara de Fred era de constante amenaza era obvio, si aparentemente una bruja comenzó a crear artículos de bromas mejores que los que ellos realizan,

- ¡George como pudiste decirle a Ron! - le gritaba Ginny que iba detrás de su hermano mayor, yo me alteré, lo que pasa es que Ginny es muy gritona

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Fred levantándose del sillón, tirando al suelo todas las evidencias sobre la bruja bromista

- Ginny está gritándome porque yo le dije la verdad a Ron

- ¡Falso! - dijo la menor de los Weasley gritando otra vez - ¡George le dijo a Ron que Melody le es infiel con Cedric!

- ¿Qué… qué? ¿Cómo dicen que dijeron? ¿Melody infiel a Ron….? ¿Cedric…? - me hize un montón de preguntas, ¿Acaso sería posible? En nuestra otra escuela, los chicos no querían mucho a Mel, de hecho la engañaban.. ¡AH! ¡Solo tuvo un novio!... Pero Mel es una chica fiel, y ama empalagosamente a Ron, jamás le haría daño. Sin embargo Cedric es un chico muy guapo, inteligente y mayor, está en la misma casa de Mel… ¡Hay que ser sinceros, Cedric es un millón de veces mejor que Ron! Aun así no justifica su infidelidad

- Lo que le dijo George es falso - dijo Ginny - ¡Dafne le estaba siendo infiel al novio que tenía en Ravenclaw con Cedric! ¡Mel no tiene nada que ver! Últimamente George se está poniendo bastante estúpido…

- No está… Es…estúpido -dijo Ron entrando muy molesto a la sala común - ¡Estás feliz George! ¡Hiciste que dudará de mi novia y ahora esta enojada conmigo! - dijo entrando muy furioso a su habitación.

Todos nos quedamos mirando a Ron, la verdad creo que este momento fue estúpido, estoy en mi tiempo libre y solo me han interrumpido, ¡No he podido leer _"Corazón de Bruja_"! Bueno aburrida de todo esto entre a mi habitación, y me recosté sobre mi cama, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos estaban los ojos de Fred enfrente de mí.

- Aaaaah! - lancé un grito de terror al verlo - ¡Tú no puedes entrar a esta habitación! ¡Fueraaaa!

- Es que quería hablar contigo

- No ¡Fueraaaaaa!

- Es que si no, no me querrías escuchar Beiley

- ¡Fueeraaaaa de aquí!

- Beiley, si ves o sabes algo sobre "Miss Destiny"… me podrías avisaar…

- ¡A la _m+&?$_ con esa _"Miss como se llame"!_¡Ahora fueeeraa de la habitación! - le grité mientras le tiraba cojines por la cabeza

- Esta bien, pero me avisas - luego le llegó un cojin en su cabeza - ¡Auch, eso dolió… me vengaré!

- ¡Fueeeeraaaaa!

Fred salió de la habitación y justo entró Hermione tenía una cara de espanto en el rostro al verlo, lo regaño por entrar a nuestra habitación y le enrostró de que había quebrado un sinfín de reglas no se para que se desgasta, si él nunca en su vida ha escuchado la palabra "reglas o normas" en su vida.

- ¿Cómo pudo entrar? ¡Esta absolutamente prohibido! Sería mejor decirle a Mc…

- Hermione no le digas a la Profesora McGonagall, déjalo así. No paso nada, solo me dijo que le advirtiera sobre esa bruja que hace bromas

- ¿Todavía sigue con eso? Pero si, ya le dijimos que es imposible encontrarla, Harry cree que puede que sea una mortifaga encubierta y le vende productos a los estudiantes, que tengan que ver con el lado oscuro… Ron cree que quizás Malfoy y sus amigos podrían obtenerlos…

- ¿Mortifaga? ¡Harry esta completamente trastornado con Lord Kakadura y sus mortifagos! - dije indignada, sería casi imposible de que la bruja Destiny fuera mortifaga - ¡Ella es solo una vendedora de bromas!

- ¿Parece que sabes mucho sobre ella? -me preguntó mi amiga dudando

- Solo sé lo que se dice - dije con fluidez - además Harry está poniendo en tela de juicio a todo el mundo, ya no confía en nadie. Tú como su novia debieras apoyarlo y calmarlo un po…

- ¡Yo no soy su novia! - exclamó Hermione molesta, se levantó de mi cama y me quedó mirando fijamente, sé que desea leer mentes, pero creo que no tiene las habilidades… - Y me puse a averiguar sobre esa _"Miss Destiny"_ en…

- La Biblioteca - dije mientras volví a abrir mi revista

- Sí, y nada. Pareciera que solo ha aparecido en estos tiempos, la busqué en _"La Historia de Hogwarts"_,_"Grandes magos de nuestro siglo"_ y con la capa de Harry la busqué en la sección prohibida en _"Los magos más tenebrosos de los últimos tiempos"_ y nada sobre ella.

- Hermione… -le dije mirándola, por un momento pensé que ella es muy cabeza dura y que no abre su mente al exterior - Los Gemelos dicen que es una vendedora de bromas, solo lo exageran porque están perdiendo su negocio, no peligra el mundo mágico con eso. Dile a Harry que se preocupe de su enemigo mortal y no de chifladas brujas que solo buscan sacar una sonrisa a la gente - le dije, si, era mi última palabra.

- Bien - me dijo ella resignada - ¿Sabes? El fin de semana es el cumpleaños de Parvati y su gemela Padma Patil, ambas le pidieron el permiso a los jefes de sus casas y al Profesor Dumbledore para realizar una fiesta en la casa de Ravenclaw, y todos los de Gryffindor con Parvati iremos a festejar allá, el tema de la fiesta es ir disfrazado ¿Vas a ir?

- Voy a hablarlo con Parvati, debo buscar un disfraz interesante

Hermione sonrió, en realidad no creía que ella se entusiasmara con las fiestas, tener una reputación de chica sabelotodo no es fácil.

Pasaron dos días y Parvati junto a su gemela, estaban repartiendo las invitaciones por sus casas, para ir a celebrar a Ravenclaw, todos los chicos de esa casa serán los anfitriones. Yo estaba desayunando en el Gran Comedor cuando Parvati me pasó un volante.

- ¿Así que es real…? - le pregunté a Parvati - ¿La fiesta?

- Por supuesto - dijo ella emocionada - Aún no puedo creer que el Profesor Dumbledore nos haya dado permiso para realizar a esta fiesta.

- ¿Con disfraces? - pregunté

- ¡Claro! Con disfraces y máscaras, eso le dará más misterio a la celebración ¡Imaginate! Bailas con un chico misterioso, quieres saber quien es… y el a ti…. ¡Sería como la Cenicienta!

- Parvati ese es un cuento _muggle_… - le dije - Además que pasa si el chico detrás de la máscara es un patán… ¿Ah?

- Estás matando la ilusión - dijo Luna Lovegood acercándose a mi - Parvati quiere un novio

- ¡No es cierto! - exclamó sonrojada - Bueno Beiley estás invitada, no olvides las condiciones para asistir…

- Y el regalo obvio - dije con un aburrimiento total, en realidad encontraba estúpido disfrazarte y aparentar algo que uno no es… ¡Bailar con máscaras! ¡Qué ridiculez!

- ¿Con que disfraz vas a ir? -me preguntó Luna sacándome de mis pensamientos

- No lo sé, no me interesa - dije tajantemente - Es una tontería, iré a entregarle el regalo y luego me retiraré, no me prestaré para un momento en el cual debes fingir ser alguien que no soy en realidad.

- Creo que estás preocupada por algo, debes tener problemas de personalidad - me dijo Luna - No seas aguafiestas, de seguro estás así porque no tienes disfraz, no te preocupes yo te confeccionaré uno.

- ¡Luna no! - le rogué pero era demasiado tarde, se fue saltando alegremente a Ravenclaw. No quiero imaginarme que disfraz me va a diseñar.

Un poco agotada subí a la Sala Gryffindor para escribir en mi diario de vida, tenía unas ideas locas en mi cabeza, sobre como hacer que Harry y Hermione reconocieran su amor, digamos que, soy su celestina o cúpido. Sé que son amigos desde pequeños, pero desde que Hermione rompió con Ron por culpa de Melody, Harry ha sido su consolador. Y Si, se besaron en la Sala de Menesteres. Pero el parcito sigue negándolo ¡Pero Fred y George los fotografió y los publicó en "El Aprendiz" frente todo Hogwarts! A nadie le cabe duda de que terminarán juntos, sin embargo son demasiado testarudos para admitirlo.

Mientras escribía en mi diario algunas ideas románticas para unir a ese par de amigos, me sorprendió en mi propia habitación, otra vez, el pelirrojo hermano mayor de Ron, sí él mismo…

- ¡Pero que dem…. Fred! - exclamé cerrando de golpe mi diario y ocultándolo debajo de mi cama - ¡Ya te dije que no puedes estar en la habitación de las chicas! ¿Qué quieres?

- He estado diseñando disfraces para que nos veamos idénticos - me dijo el pelirrojo mostrando unos bocetos de trajes de tonos verdes, rojos, el disfraz era como…. En realidad quería disfrazarse de duende

- ¿Por qué ser idéntico conmigo, no te basta con tu gemelo? - le pregunté entregándole los bocetos

- Pero quería que fuéramos tres, ya sabes eres como parte de nosotros, te hemos creado - me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja de oreja - Sin nosotros no serías nada

- Fred - le dije mirándolo - No voy a ir a la fiesta en Ravenclaw, no me interesa, no me gustan los disfraces y además soy una persona independiente.

Fred me miró con suspicacia y sonrió

- Mmm…. De seguro que lo dices para hacerme sentir mal, pero no lo lograrás. Sé que vas a ir… te esperaré mi duendecita amiga. - me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla antes de irse. Ese beso fue solo de amigos, no significa nada. Es mi amigo.

Pero pensándolo bien Fred Weasley tienen lindos ojos, pero somos amigos, eso no significa nada.

Tiene unos lindos ojos verde azules, eso no significa nada, pero es un patán

Tiene unos labios muy atractivos, pero es un patán

Su cabello es muy hermoso, pero es un patán

Es un chico muy simpático, pero es un patán

Ha sido un gran amigo, pero es un patán

Es chistoso, me hace reír muchísimo, pero es un patán.

Y así estuve un buen rato discutiendo sobre los atributos de Fred y de que es un patán, Salí de mi habitación enojada, tenía la discusión en mi cabeza. Y ahí estaba sentado en el sillón comiendo grageas de colores mientras miraba la chimenea, se veía lindo, pero es un patán. No significa que porque me haya dado un beso en la mejilla, significa que me vaya a gustar.

- ¡Eres un patán! - le grité apenas lo ví, luego me tapé la boca con las manos, perdí completamente el control.

- ¿Me llamaste patán? - me preguntó Fred un poco molesto y sorprendido

- No… fue sin querer…. Quiero decir no…. No te llame patán, fue a… Dean porque está comprando productos de _Miss Destiny_

- ¿Qué… qué? - me preguntó George su hermano gemelo sobresaltado - ¡¿Cómo es posible que en el mismo Gryffindor compren los productos de esa….?!

Me retiré de nuevo a mi habitación. Al menos tengo a los dos gemelos ocupados con la hechicera vendedora de bromas, si supieran…..

Bueno ahora no tendré que preocuparme por ese par de patanes y volví a escribir un montón de cosas en mi diario de vida secreto.


End file.
